Dragon Blood
Dragon Blood (竜の血がもつ宿命 Ryū no chi ga motsu shukumei Destiny with Dragon's Blood in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 2 in ''Fire Emblem Fates''.'' Paralogue Information This paralogue will be unlocked once Corrin has obtained an S-Support with someone. This Paralogue will not unlock if Corrin achieves a same sex S-Support with Niles or Rhajat. This chapter also has two Captureable units, Lloyd and Llewelyn. Synopsis In their home Deeprealm, Kana excitedly waits for their mother or father to arrive and decides to gather some fish and fruit. However, they are ambushed by invaders, and saved by their mother/father, Corrin. Corrin tries to rid the area and protect their child, but starts to get overwhelmed. Determined to protect Corrin, Kana transforms into a dragon and starts attacking the invaders on a mindless rampage (similar to Corrin in Chapter 5). Corrin leads their troops to take down the enemies and hopefully calm Kana down. After the battle, Kana turns back to normal, and Corrin gives them a Dragonstone from Azura to keep their dragon form in control. Kana convinces Corrin to recruit them into the army, as their new dragon form could be useful and they want to make sure their mother/father is safe. Strategy Like in Chapter 5, Kana degenerates into their Dragon form and will permanently remain in this state for the duration of the battle. Kana will gain massive stat boosts but has the same flaws including the inability to attack from range. Kana is an ally unit during this Paralogue and cannot use used unlike in Chapter 5; however, they will only move if an enemy unit enters the attack range. The enemy units consist of only Hoshidan classes, barring the bandit twins. Regardless of what mode you are playing on, none of the enemies have any skills that are of a major threat to your units. The only danger in this paralogue may probably be some of the enemies which are slightly stronger than the rest of the units. Numerous Dragon Veins appear in this chapter. Activating one will either fill or drain the moats surrounding Kana's house, restricting or improving the movement of all non-flying allies and enemies. If players want to obtain Lloyd and/or Llewelyn, it is highly advised to surround one of the Snipers or Priestess to prevent them from getting killed by Kana. This is because they only appear on turn 8, and it is very likely you will clear the map before they appear. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Enemy Reinforcements '''Note:' On higher chapter encounters, replace all unpromoted units into their promoted forms. *Turn 8: Lloyd and Llewelyn will appear from the eastern area of the map. *Turn 11: Two Spear Fighters and an Onmyoji from bottom left corner, as well as two Samurai and a Sniper from the bottom right *Turn 12: Two more Samurai and another Onmyoji from right side *Turn 14: Another two Spear Fighters and one more Sniper from top left corner *Turn 15: Two Spear Fighters and an Onmyoji from bottom left corner, as well as two Samurai and a Sniper from the bottom right once again Trivia * If the player is using a female Corrin, this is one of only two child paralogue that unlocks upon marrying off a female character. The only other female character is Azura, who unlocks the paralogue, Surprise Duet. Category:Fates Chapters